vocalopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Perfect Couple Video Collection
A Vocaloid video collection by Kimberly Jordan from Maryland, featuring all the perfect Vocaloid couples in all nations Voice cast Manual voices * Saki Fujita as Hatsune Miku * Naoto Fuga as KAITO * EmpathP/Aki Glancy as DAINA * Kenji-B/Sam Blakeslee as DEX * Yu Asakawa as Megurine Luka * GACKT as Kamui Gakupo * Sarah Brightman as Prima *Jenny Shima as Cyber Diva/Cyva Voicebanks for Talkloid * V1 L♀LA * V1 LE♂N * V2 Tonio * V4 Mizki * V3 Yūma * V4 Cyber Songman/Anan Transcript Video 1: Lola Bakes a Cake for Leon LOLA: Hey, Leon, what do you think of the cake I baked? LEON: It looks very good, Lola. I can remember it shapes like a heart. LOLA: Really? That's Master Kimberly's favorite charm symbol; it's the symbol of love. I also like that shape too. Shall we sit down? LEON: Of course. Who thinks love is nothing? (1 minute later) LOLA: '''Thank you so much for the necklace and roses, dear. '''LEON: You're welcome, darling. And I really like this cake. It's-- LOLA: '''Can I say it too? '''Both: ...berrylicious! *laughing* LOLA: I like that word! LEON: Yep, so do I. She invented it one of her past days. So, is there a story about how love first began? LOLA: 'I think it just started after the creation of the universe. The Bible states that Adam and Eve were the first love couple, then there were Noah and his wife, but who knows who she was? Video 2: Miku and Kaito's Wedding Dance 'Hatsune Miku: Ah, this good old Project Diva wedding dress... I feel like a bride on the move! Now, where can my groom Kaito be? He must've gotten some things for me in that point of time. KAITO: Did I hear someone say some things? Miku: '''Oh, Kaito, thank goodness you came! I was just wondering if you've gotten some music I haven't heard of... '''KAITO: Easy-listening music? Miku: I didn't expect that, but I think it might be worth a try to let us dance gracefully. Shall we try it together? KAITO: Of course, Miku, it's definitely hard to take some curiosity out. (both use the iPad to choose an easy-listening musical piece) Miku: How about this one? *picks the Sailor Moon waltz and then plays it* KAITO: Pretty nice choice; *bowing* may I have this dance? Miku (curtseying): With pleasure. (both start dancing the waltz as the music continues) KAITO: My little flower who did blossom in full bloom, thy eyes are shining like a turquoise gem. Miku: And thou art my vase that doth hold me like our love does last forever. *kisses him* Video 3: Daina's California Dream to take Dex DAINA: Now, Dex, about my dream to go to California, I have been keeping my original plan since you took me to the other side of the Pacific Ocean. We've gone such a long way to East Asia after meeting new friends, so how about you allow me to take you my way? DEX: OK, Daina, I suppose we shall. We'll need some water in case we get thirsty on a new journey because all creatures live with it. (5 minutes later) DAINA: I can also imagine why we wrote songs together like "Fade" and "Gravity". DEX: Yes, it sometimes happens. DAINA: And my fateless destiny is to go to Big Sur where there are so many beautiful wonders going onward. DEX: I see why you have some intentions. DAINA: Oh, Dex, picture more things in that place like flowers on the top of the coast! DEX: *chuckles* That would be nice to see, wouldn't it? We can also have a picnic there. DAINA: Boy, I love picnics! I can set us some fish and fruits because those colorful things are also what I want to eat. DEX: Guess I'll only have to go with the fish then. *kisses Daina ultimately* Video 4: Luka and Gakupo's Time in the Field Megurine Luka: It's such a beautiful day, isn't it, Gakkun? Kamui Gakupo: You bet, Luchan, I haven't been to such an unusual place like this in my life. Luka: Neither have I, but I remember that this is the origin of cherry blossom trees. Gakupo: But it's not the only place to have these in the Earth. What do some internationals expect me to go to, Cherry Tree Lane in England? Luka: Who knows? I guess it's best to find out for ourselves. Gakupo: I agree. And some people say there are more things to come. Video 5: A Job for the Cyber Duo Cyber Diva: Guess what, Anan? I've heard that there's going to be a party for the perfect families of all franchises coming as guests. How about we can be co-DJs for the special occasion? Cyber Songman: That's a good suggestion, Cyva, I bet no party's complete without music. Cyva: All right, then let's get the programming started! Anan: Oh, yeah~! Video 6: Preserved Traditions by the VY Pair VY1 Mizki: My beloved handsome Yūma, I would like to flatter that your training is going very well. I also did myself the choreography of my very own fan dance. Would you like to see it? VY2 Yūma: Why, I'd be a little touched, Mizki-sama, I even heard that training takes some hard work. Category:Crypton Future Media Category:Internet Co. Category:Zero-G Category:Bplats Category:Kimberly Jordan projects Category:MMD videos